El ángel de Sarada
by Namikazee
Summary: Sarada nunca estaría sola. Ella tenía su propio ángel cuidándola.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

><p><em><strong>El ángel de Sarada<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La vida había sido muy cruel con él de muchas maneras, lo que lo llevo a cometer muchos errores de los cuales se arrepentía y sabía que muchos de ellos jamás tendrían perdón. Pero ahí estaba su familia, el equipo siete, recordándole que, pese a todo, ellos estarían siempre con los brazos abiertos para él.

Le costó tiempo en asimilar que se merecía tantas cosas buenas, como un gran sensei y casi padre como Kakashi, un amigo y hermano como lo era Naruto, y una muchacha hermosa y comprensiva como lo era Sakura. Por ello, decidió abrir su corazón.

Enamorarse de Sakura no había sido difícil. Cuando era niño estaba más obsesionado con la venganza y su dolor para darle importancia a los sentimientos de la pelirosa, pero al pasar el tiempo y observar todas aquellas demostraciones de amor se dio cuenta que los sentimientos hacia él eran sinceros. Por más que Sakura merecía algo mejor que un criminal de clase S, ella lo había elegido a él.

Al abrir su corazón y permitirle entrar en él, se dio cuenta que jamás en su vida hallaría a alguien como ella; alguien que lo amara a pesar de todo y comprendiera sus silencios y sus confusos monosílabos. Esto hizo que la valorara más, que viera en la hermosa mujer que se había convertido y finalmente terminara amándola.

Ahora, gracias a ella, existía la razón de su vida, su pequeña razón que gobernaría su existencia hasta su último aliento. Sarada Uchiha era simplemente perfecta y era suya, y claro, de su esposa también. Era su hija.

La gran devoción que sentía al tenerla en sus brazos lo era todo. A veces simplemente quería llorar porque, después de tanto, él simplemente estaba en su hogar con la mujer que amaba y su bebe que tenía poco tiempo de nacer.

A veces se sentía aterrado porque sabía que el mundo era cruel y su pequeña tendría que pasar tantas cosas, tendría que volverse fuerte de una vil manera; vería la muerte de sus camaradas, las injusticias que el mundo cometía sin razón aparente y abría ocasiones donde se sentiría perdida y sin saber a dónde ir, justo como lo había sucedido a él. Sin embargo, su pequeña Sarada tendría a su padre, Sasuke siempre tendría los brazos abiertos para ella sin importar lo que hiciese.

Sarada nunca estaría sola.

_Ella tenía su propio ángel cuidándola._

A veces, cuando iba a verla a la noche por simple necesidad de que ella estuviese bien, veía una figura familiar casi borrosa al lado de la cuna de su bebe. Al principio se había asustado y creía que eran alucinaciones suyas, no fue hasta que Sakura se paró al lado de él y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Es increíble ¿no crees? Viene aquí solo para jugar con su sobrina.

Sasuke, aun con los ojos ensanchados, miraba la figura de su hermano jugar con su bebe de cinco meses, haciéndola a reír a carcajadas como jamás lo hacía.

No importaba que tan cruel fuera el mundo, Sarada seria protegida por Itachi, tal como él había sido protegido por su hermano en su tiempo.

Aquella noche no fue diferente, volvió a ver a su hermano en la cuna de su bebe haciéndola reír y balbucear. Nunca se había atrevido a hablar por el nudo en la garganta que se formaba, Itachi se evaporaba en cuanto Sarada cerraba sus ojitos y se sumergía en un profundo sueño.

Esta vez, Sasuke decidió adentrarse a la habitación aun con su hermano allí. Itachi levanto la mirada hacia el peliazul y le sonrió con esa sonrisa amable y llena de calidez.

—¿Por qué lloras, otouto?

—Hn.

Ambos se quedaron allí, en silencio solo escuchando las carcajadas y balbuceos de la bebe, quien poco después de veinte minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

Sasuke miro de reojo a su hermano, quien le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera.

—Itachi... gracias.

—Baka otouto —dijo el azabache, colocando dos dedos en la frente de su hermano para luego desaparecer, evaporándose en el aire.

* * *

><p>—Otou-san, iré a una misión con mi equipo —Sasuke levanto la mirada del libro que sostenía en sus manos para observar a su hija de doce años recién graduada de la academia con una mochila en la espalda.<p>

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—En una semana —contesto con seriedad y se acomodó las gafas —Ya pase por el hospital a avisarle a Oka-san.

—De acuerdo —le hizo a su hija una seña con la mano para que se acercase, esta intrigada le hizo caso, dos dedos se colocaron en su frente y le dieron un leve empujoncito —Ten cuidado.

—No tengo cinco años —murmuro Sarada sobándose la frente con la mirada entrecerrada, pero Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

—Ya vete, se te hará tarde. Y acuérdate lo que te dije...

—"No te juntes demasiado con el hijo del dobe". Adiós, otou-san.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de su casa para fijarse a su hija caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea. Por mucho que le gustaría ser más demostrativo con ella, simplemente era algo que le costaba demostrarlo, pero tampoco es como si jamás le demostrase que no la amara. A veces, cuando ella se iba a una misión, a él se le oprimía el corazón de pensar que ella no volviese, por eso aprovechaba a mirarla con preocupación y cariño cuando ella no lo notaba.

Sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía cuando la angustia le embargaba, podía llegar a ver la figura de su hermano acompañando a Sarada a todos lados. Ahora, viendo a su hija partir hacia una nueva aventura, podía ver la espalda de Itachi al lado de ella. Toda angustia y preocupación se esfumaban al saber que dejaba en buenas manos a su primogénita.

Sarada tenía un gran ángel cuidándola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Si hay algo por lo que estaré resentida con Kishimoto —además de la muerte de Neji y Jiraiya— es la muerte de nuestro queridisimo Itachi Uchiha. Es que... ¡A mi me rompió el corazón! Debo añadir que tengo cierta obsesión con este personaje y un enamoramiento **muy** fuerte y llore como idiota cuando murió :( ¡Más al conocer su verdadera historia! _

_Estoy segura que Itachi, donde quiera que este, estará cuidando a la pequeña Sarada :3 Aww hubiese sido tan lindo que se conocieran :3 _

_Espero que les guste c:_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
